


Green

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word BtVS / DC Comics Drabble - very vague S7 spoiler. Dawn has no fear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word BtVS / DC Comics crossover Drabble. All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

Dawn knew the power inside her was good for something apart from destroying the world. It took life in Sunnydale and on the Cleveland Hellmouth to take away her fear, and a dying alien to tell her what she can do.

She puts on the ring, concentrates, fills it with her energy. Most people in this line of work need an external power source, she just says the words:

_In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,  
No evil shall escape my sight!  
Let those who worship evil's might  
Beware my power - Green Lantern's light_

and flies off to save the world.


End file.
